Milagros en diciembre
by LightBlue25
Summary: Cuando la humanidad fue liberada de los titanes solo uno de ellos quedó, y Levi se opuso rotundamente a la sentencia que le fue dictada a Eren - Levi x Eren/Yaoi - Songfic
1. Chapter 1

Holaa! ^^  
Llevaba mucho tiempo sin entrar aquí pero sí, estoy viva x3

Esta historia ya está terminada, de hecho la hice hace muchísimo tiempo y nunca la publiqué en esta web, en un principio fue pensada como un one-shot corto pero nunca puedo escribir menos de 1000 palabras, así que dividí la historia para no hacerlo demasiado extenso.

Está dividida en 4 capítulos y 3 partes: el presente (ésta sigue más que nada a Levi) el pasado de hace 1 año y el pasado del día anterior (hay 2 flash back en total)

En este fanfic Levi será su nombre y Rivaille su apellido, sé que ambos son su nombre pero es solo por conveniencia..

Es un songfic (o eso intenté hacer en un principio) la canción es Miracles in december de exo..

Creo que actualizaré un capítulo por día :3

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Shingeki No Kyojin no me pertenecen, no lo hago con fines de lucro, solo por diversión.. Todo es obra del genio Hajime Isayama ^^

* * *

**I**

_Trato de encontrarte, pero no puedo verte_

La humanidad había sido liberada

_Trato de escucharte, pero no puedo escucharte_

La lucha finalmente había acabado

_Entonces empecé a ver cosas que no podía ver,_

Cuando el último titán cayó

_Oír cosas que no podía oír_

También cayó el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad

_Porque después de que te fuiste, recibí un poder que no tenía antes_

-Levi –pronunció Hanji parada del otro lado de la puerta, fuera de la habitación

Un silencio sepulcral se produjo en el largo corredor del castillo, la castaña alzó la mano y tocó con el dorso de la mano dos veces

-Levi, sé que estás ahí, sal, necesitamos hablar un momento –permanecía cabizbaja con la mano sobre la puerta, en su voz denotaba un dejo de tristeza

Una vez más el silencio se hizo notar y Hanji se retiró sosegada por el pesar que desteñía aquella habitación

El chico dentro se dio la vuelta recostado en la cama, no llevaba el uniforme. Posó la mano en su frente y desvió la mirada a la nívea luz que entraba por la ventana, quemaba sus ojos y los cerró fuertemente, no creía poder soportar mucho más.

-Eren… -susurró apacible

Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla, abrió sus ojos oliva lentamente, centelleaban por la luz entrante a la habitación y su lúgubre mirar reflejaba su cercano estallar.

Levantó una mano extendida al cielo y la empuñó llevándola al pecho, se retorció apretando fuertemente los labios, no debía llorar.

Un sobre magullado se divisaba por encima del escritorio, y una hoja color sepia se asomaba en él, se distinguía una letra a tinta negra, fina y un poco desalineada pero legible. En el encabezado podía leerse claramente "Para Levi" y al final se percibía una firma difusa "Eren Jaeger"

Era 25 de diciembre, el mismo día que el año anterior se le había declarado Eren, la misma noche que le había deseado: "Feliz cumpleaños heichou!" y cuando Levi le había dicho "Te quiero"

La única Navidad que había disfrutado realmente en toda su vida, pero ahora poco le importaba, se levantó de la cama, como si el cuerpo le pesara, arrastró los pies hasta llegar al escritorio y tomó la carta entre sus manos. Se acercó a la ventana observando la luna brillar y recordó su sonrisa una vez más. Sus enormes irises verdes. Despedazó la carta y esparció los fragmentos a la suave brisa que movía sus cabellos levemente.

Los observó alejarse con el viento, conforme se marchitaba su corazón.

**II**

_**Flash Back**_

Era 24 de diciembre, todos en la legión de reconocimiento estaban emocionados porque al día siguiente sería Navidad y se les daría el día libre para estar con sus familias, TODOS menos Levi, que como siempre estaba con su característico semblante frío mirando los preparativos que estaban organizando para la fecha, lo festejarían en el castillo, dado que muchos de ellos no tenían a donde volver o una familia con quien estar.

-Tch –dejó escuchar el peli-negro cruzado de brazos recostado en una columna

-Levi que amargado eres, quita esa cara y ven a ayudarnos con los preparativos –dijo Hanji mientras llevaba unas cajas con objetos para decorar- además también es tu-

-Cállate cuatro ojos –la cortó Levi antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar- no me interesan esas banalidades

-Que malo~ pero podrías ayudarnos –insistió la castaña

-No. –dijo tajante el pelinegro antes de que Hanji pudiera decir algo mas

-Ahh? Y Por qué? No te gusta la Navidad porque el árbol es más alto que tú verdad? –Hanji sonrió con sorna, a sabiendas de que haría enfadar al pelinegro

-Cállate, nunca estuve de acuerdo con hacer estas estupideces, es todo idea tuya y de Erwin –espetó molesto

Iba a darse la vuelta para marcharse a su oficina puesto que ver aquello lo agobiaba pero al hacerlo se topó con un cuerpo más alto que él, quien enseguida perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo dejando caer algunos decorativos navideños.

-Mocoso, qué crees que haces?

-Ah? –Eren aún con los brazos apoyados en el suelo, miró hacia arriba para ver al culpable de su dura caída –Waa heichou disculpe! –exclamó Eren incorporándose de inmediato haciendo una reverencia

-Te pregunté, qué haces? –reiteró Levi viéndolo sobre el hombro

-Estaba ayudando a la mayor Hanji a decorar el castillo –respondió firme Eren ante la mirada fulminante de su superior

-Yo no te di autorización para ello, deberías estar entrenando tu forma de titán

-Aaa Levi no seas tan duro con el pobre Eren, déjalo que me ayude por esta vez –se entrometió Hanji en la conversación

Ante la mirada suplicante de Hanji y Eren, Levi terminó por ceder de mala gana

-Tsk, está bien –dijo y se marchó dejándolos solos con los preparativos

-Mayor, enseguida vuelvo –dijo Eren luego de que el sargento se fuera, y salió corriendo por el mismo camino que Levi

-Okaay, pero no demores Eren, tenemos mucho por hacer aún –le gritó mientras se alejaba- creo que esto se pondrá interesante –se dijo a sí misma y una sonrisa surcó sus labios

Levi iba camino a su oficina, realmente detestaba las fiestas porque todo el mundo holgazaneaba y olvidaban su trabajo, pero más importante: siempre después de los festejos quedaba todo sucio.

Oyó unos pasos detrás y se dio la vuelta, era Eren, quien se detuvo justo frente suyo jadeando, por lo que dedujo que lo había estado siguiendo

-Qué quieres moc- -Eren se abalanzó sobre él haciendo que quedara contra la pared, puso sus brazos a cada lado del azabache que abrió los ojos en signo de sorpresa, pero no tardó en recuperar su característica seriedad

-Qué pretendes? –se cruzó de brazos y lo miró fijamente a los ojos con frivolidad

-Yo… heichou… -tragó saliva y lo miró directo a los ojos tomando valor para hablar –Lo quiero a usted –declaró y depositó un casto beso en sus labios

_Mi ser egoísta, que siempre sólo se conocía a sí mismo_

El pelinegro por alguna razón tardó en reaccionar, abrió los ojos de par en par al sentir los labios del castaño sobre los suyos pero al reparar en lo que sucedía no dudó un segundo y le asestó un golpe en la mejilla tirándolo al suelo

_Mi ser despiadado, que ni siquiera conocía tu corazón_

-No vuelvas a tocarme mocoso insolente –lo observó mientras pasaba el dorso de su mano por sus labios. Se fue dejando a un dolido Eren cabizbaja mirando al suelo, el rechazo dolía más que el dolor físico. Una lágrima cayó sobre la fría loza.

_Yo no sabía lo agradecido que era tu amor_

Levi caminó hasta su habitación, entró cerrando la puerta tras de sí y recordó el beso que le había dado el castaño segundos atrás tocando sus labios con la yema de sus dedos, dio un golpe con el puño de la mano a la pared

_Aún no puedo creer que he cambiado así_

-Qué me estás haciendo mocoso? –se dijo a sí mismo cerrando fuertemente los ojos

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado! Y si es así déjenme un review si creen que lo merezco ^^**  
**Matta ne! :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**III**

Ya era de noche y todo el mundo había terminado con la decoración y la compra de los regalos, se habían reunido en el comedor a cenar, pero Eren llevaba un paquetito oculto que no había dejado con los demás en el árbol que habían conseguido.

-Eren, qué llevas ahí? –preguntó Armin con curiosidad al ver que el chico ocultaba algo entre sus manos

-N-nada –respondió nervioso y se apresuró a salir de la sala

-Mikasa, no crees que Eren ha estado actuando extraño hoy? –le preguntó Armin extrañado

-Sí, intenté hablar con él pero dice que está bien, no sé que le ocurre –respondió Mikasa apenada

Armin se quedó pensativo viendo la puerta por donde había salido su amigo y luego se sentó con los demás en la mesa

Eren corrió por el pasillo del castillo y salió fuera, ya eran casi las 00, muy pronto sería Navidad.

Al estar afuera notó que había alguien sentado sobre una roca mirando hacia el cielo, al observar detenidamente pudo adivinar de quien se trataba e intentó irse cautelosamente para que no lo notara

-Eren –fue en vano, el sargento ya lo había sentido

-S-señor? –respondió nervioso escondiendo la cajita detrás suyo,

-Ven –le dijo haciendo una seña con su mano y Eren se acercó a su lado- siéntate

Eren se sentó en una roca que estaba al lado y se quedó en silencio, estaba tenso, y se ruborizó al recordar lo sucedido en la tarde, cambiando su expresión a una más apenada al recordar el rechazo por parte de su superior, algo que éste notó inmediatamente.

-Eren sobre lo de- sus palabras fueron opacadas por los fuegos artificiales que tiraron al llegar las 00, ya era 25 de diciembre

-Woow –Eren quedó maravillado con el gran colorido en el cielo, Levi lo observó por unos segundos, tenía una enorme sonrisa y los colores se veían reflejados en sus ojos, pero una voz lo sacó de su lapsus

-Feliz cumpleaños heichou! –dijo Eren mirándolo con una enorme sonrisa mientras extendía sus brazos con el paquete en sus manos

-Es para usted –agregó al ver que su superior lo observaba con incredulidad

Levi tomó el paquete de sus manos tocando levemente sus dedos en el acto haciendo que Eren se sonrojara ligeramente. Lentamente desenvolvió el moño plateado que cubría la cajita color rojo y la abrió dejando ver una hermosa bola de nieve de cristal, en ella se podía ver una casita con un muñeco de nieve, y grandes árboles. Levi se quedó viendo la nieve caer dentro del juguete por unos momentos

-Heichou, no le gusta? –preguntó un poco compungido Eren al ver que Levi no decía nada

-Gracias Eren –dijo finalmente y lo miró para dedicarle una pequeña sonrisa, algo que dejó completamente embobado al castaño quien nunca había visto esa expresión

_Tu amor aún me mantiene en movimiento_

-De nada heichou! –no pudo evitar sonreír de la felicidad

_Con sólo pensar en ello, puedo llenar el mundo contigo_

Levi se paró quedando frente al menor quien lo observó, se inclinó levemente y depositó un beso en sus labios

"Siento lo de hoy" habría querido decir, finalmente había aclarado sus sentimientos, siempre supo que Eren lo atraía de una manera extraña, pero nunca le dio importancia, era su subordinado y no estaba interesado en relaciones de ningún tipo con nadie

_Porque cada copo de nieve es una lágrima tuya_

Eren correspondió aquel beso gustoso enredando sus dedos en el cabello del mayor profundizando el beso

_La única cosa que no puedo hacer es que vuelvas a mí_

Se separaron para tomar aire

-Te quiero

-Te quiero

Dijeron al unísono y sonrieron al notarlo

_Me gustaría no tener más este lamentable poder_

**IV**

_Yo no sabía lo agradecido que era tu amor_

Contemplaron juntos los fuegos artificiales, cuando finalizaron Levi se separó de Eren y lo cargó en brazos

-H-heichou, q-qué hace? –dijo completamente ruborizado el chico

-Cállate, estás siendo muy ruidoso, te escucharán

-P-pero heichou, puedo caminar

-Te dije que te callaras –le dijo el oji-oliva empezando a exasperarse

_Pensé que iba a parar una vez que terminara_

Caminó por los corredores con el castaño en brazos hasta llegar a la torre en donde estaba su habitación, ahí pateó la puerta para que se abriera, y luego de entrar la empujó con el pie para cerrarla.

Lanzó a Eren a la cama y se posicionó sobre él, quedando frente a frente podía ver sus hermosos ojos, la única luz que entraba era la de la luna.

_Pero cada día, me estoy fijando para quererte_

-Heicho? –pronunció Eren confundido

-Eren, quédate conmigo esta noche –le dijo al oído haciéndolo estremecer al sentir su aliento chocar en su cuello

Eren comprendió rápidamente a lo que se refería su sargento con "Quédate conmigo esta noche", no era una simple invitación a dormir y Eren no se lo pensó dos veces

-Sí heichou –Sonrió radiante –seré su regalo de cumpleaños –dijo esto último con un sonrojo enorme en sus mejillas, pero no le preocupaba si era por Levi

Una sonrisa ladina surcó los labios de Rivaille

–Entonces lo desenvolveré

Volvió a besarlo en los labios pero esta vez profundizando más, dejándose llevar por la pasión. Ambos chicos se besaron durante toda la noche, entregándose y sintiéndose el uno al otro, como si todo dependiera de ello, como si todo pudiera acabar de un momento a otro, como si aquella noche fuera eterna, se fundieron en uno solo, aferrándose a las sábanas, gimiendo sin pudor, dejando marcas en sus cuerpos, eran solo ellos dos demostrándose su amor mutuo entre acciones y palabras. Nada les importaba más que aquel momento no acabara nunca.

_Creo que mi amor sin fin se eleva_

_**Fin Flash Back**_

**V**

La nieve estaba inmóvil en la base dentro de la bola de cristal. La observó por unos instantes y se acercó a la pequeña mesita de noche en la que yacía, sentándose en el borde de su cama la tomó entre sus manos y la removió para que los pequeños papeles que simulaban nieve, se agitaran.

Se cambió su ropa poniéndose el uniforme militar, y equipándose con el DMT salió de su habitación encontrándose con Hanji en el camino, quien estando inquieta se quedó cerca esperando poder hablar con él.

-Rivaille! –Dijo al verlo y notó que llevaba el equipo 3d- Rivaille a dónde vas?! –le gritó la castaña corriendo detrás de él.

Su aspecto era horrible, tenía ojeras, los ojos congestionados y sus labios se veían resecos. En su rostro se notaba su pesadumbre. Con solo verlo se podía deducir que aquel hombre no había dormido y había estado llorando y soportando durante toda la noche. Pero lo que más preocupaba a la castaña era su mirada. Levi nunca demostraba sus sentimientos pero es un humano a fin de cuentas y los tenía, pero ahora podía verse claramente la mirada de alguien a quien no le importa nada, y peor aún era la determinación que llevaba.

-Rivaille no hagas una locura por favor! –gritó Hanji precipitada intentando detener al pelinegro y llamando la atención de todos los presentes allí, pero éste ya estaba montando su caballo y se fue rápidamente, perdiéndose entre los árboles del bosque.

Iba galopando lo más rápido que le permitía su caballo, no podía sacarse de la cabeza la imagen de Eren en sus brazos la última vez que lo vio. La última vez que estuvieron juntos.

_Detendré el tiempo e iré nuevamente contigo_


	3. Chapter 3

**VI**

_**Flash Back**_

La humanidad había sido liberada, habían logrado ir al sótano, no les había sido fácil pero gracias al entrenamiento de Eren en su forma de titán lo habían logrado, ahí encontraron todo acerca de las murallas, de los titanes, y de Eren. Su padre tenía toda la información oculta allí, y con ello habían logrado erradicar a los titanes, ahora podían ser libres, ya no necesitaban de los muros. Ni tampoco necesitaban de Eren y su poder. Él era el único titán que quedaba en el mundo.

Eren sabía que aquel momento llegaría algún día. Una vez más se encontraba esposado y a punto de escuchar su sentencia.

Levi entró por la puerta principal del juzgado junto con Erwin, el corazón de Eren latió fuertemente al verlo, en los últimos meses habían sido pareja formalmente, no había forma de ocultar el apego que se tenían y todo el escuadrón se había dado cuenta. Incluso Mikasa había aceptado su relación luego de pensar varias formas de matar a Rivaille y que no funcionaran.

Se acomodaron en las gradas y Levi no le quitaba los ojos de encima, sentía que si lo perdiera de vista un momento Eren desaparecería, pero aún mantenía su mirada fría y firme ante los demás.

Erwin miró a Levi, éste siquiera se inmutó de ello, así que procedió a hablar y proponer su idea al juez. Tratarían de salvarlo.

Mientras ellos discutían Levi y Eren habían formado su propio mundo, mirándose constantemente habían creado una cúpula en donde solo estaban ellos, hablando mediante miradas, no escuchaban la conversación hasta que Zacklay dictó algo sacó a Levi de su mundo

-La ejecución será mañana a la mañana

Rivaille quedó helado, no reaccionaba ante esas palabras y peor aún fue lo que siguió

-El sargento Rivaille será el encargado de su ejecución, si intenta transformarse y huír deberá detenerlo, está bien con eso?

-… -Levi no respondía, tan solo no podían pedirle que lo hiciera, que asesinara a quien amaba

-Sargento? –insistió Dalliz

-No. –fue lo único que dijo Levi mirando desafiante al juez. -No puedo hacerlo

Zacklay sorprendido intentó indagar en el tema, la primera vez él mismo había dicho "Si se trata de matar, no hay problema" y ahora se negaba a hacerlo

-Rivaille, esta será su última misión como soldado, luego podrá hacer una vida normal, es su deber

-No puedo hacerlo –reiteró Levi mientras Eren lo observaba expectante y un tumulto se formó en todo el juzgado

-No puedo asesinar a Eren, él no es un monstruo, es un humano también y merece vivir como tal

-Lo siento sargento pero si usted no lo hace conseguiremos a otra persona, además será acusado de traición, pero eso no será necesario verdad? –Levi lo observó con rencor, en ese momento tenía ganas de saltar las gradas y asesinar al juez que quería arrebatarle a Eren

-Sí, lo hará –dijo Erwin y Levi lo miró con sorpresa a punto de protestar pero lo calló al hablar nuevamente

-El sargento Rivaille cumplirá con el deber de ejecutar a Eren Jaeger, disculpe su pronunciamiento su señoría –finalizó Erwin inclinándose en forma de disculpa

-Muy bien, entonces se levanta la sesión –dijo el juez golpeando la mesa mientras se retiraba y se llevaban a Eren

Levi que permanecía con las manos en las gradas apretándolas fuertemente se dispuso a ir detrás de Eren, le importaba una mierda todo, se llevaría a Eren de ahí y asesinaría al que se interpusiera en su camino. Pero su plan falló cuando fue tomado fuertemente de un brazo por Erwin deteniéndolo, Levi se dio la vuelta viéndolo con resentimiento

-Por qué diablos dijiste que mataría a Eren? –replicó con mirada acusadora –No lo haré, no puedo hacerlo –dijo bajando la mirada

-Si no lo hacía de todas formas buscarían a otro y no tendrías la oportunidad de verlo una vez más –dijo tocando su hombro con una mirada comprensiva para luego marcharse

Tenía razón, tendría la oportunidad de verlo nuevamente, y lo salvaría como fuese, escaparían juntos de ese lugar, y luego podrían ir juntos a ver el mar como Eren quería

**VII**

A la mañana preparó su caballo, llevaba el equipo tridimensional por si ocurría algo, y ya en las afueras del castillo se disponía a marchar. La ejecución sería pública como si fuera algo digno de ver, y eso hacía enfurecer más a Levi, pero eso tendría su lado positivo, no podía escapar con Eren en un lugar completamente cerrado y vigilado.

-Rivaille –lo llamó Erwin a sus espaldas y éste volteó a verlo –suerte- dijo con una sonrisa

-No necesito nada de eso, no fallaré –aquella respuesta alegró a Erwin que estaba preocupado por lo que sucedería, ambos sabían que luego ya no podría volver o arrepentirse

-Prohibí a todos en la legión salir, será un problema si su amiga Ackerman intentara algo

-Sí, será mejor así, mataré a todos los que se interpongan –advirtió mientras montaba su caballo, Erwin lo miró, su carácter no cambiaba incluso en ese tipo de situaciones, de seguro no fallaría

-Espero tengas una buena vida –dijo Levi y salió cabalgando, esa era una despedida

-Igualmente a ti –respondió Erwin mirando al cielo, aunque Levi no pudo oírlo

La ejecución se haría en una plaza en la ciudad, la policía militar llegó con Eren, llevaba las manos esposadas a su espalda, le dieron indicaciones de donde debía pararse y cambiaron esposándolo delante, dos soldados lo escoltaban, uno a cada lado y uno detrás lo pateó bruscamente para que avanzara haciéndolo tropezar.

Ya era la hora y el sargento no llegaba, los soldados murmuraron entre ellos esperando órdenes, Eren miró al cielo azul completamente despejado, se distrajo viendo una nube moverse recordando su infancia cuando imaginaba formas con su hermana y jugaba con su padre, cuando su madre aún vivía y eran una familia.

De repente su cuerda se rompió y miró atónito sus manos, un pequeño hilo de sangre las recorría, una navaja estaba tirada en el suelo, sintió un tirón y un fuerte vendaval. Alguien que lo sujetaba por la cintura levantándolo en el aire. Divisó las alas de la libertad delante de él y no pudo evitar abrir su boca sorprendido.

Sintió gritos a sus espaldas, los soldados que se movilizaban, y se dio cuenta que iba sobre un caballo, todo iba muy rápido. La persona delante suyo llevaba la capa de la legión y la capucha puesta, no podía ver su rostro pero una voz en su interior le dijo que confiara y se agarró fuertemente de la cintura del otro.

Cabalgaron como 15 o 20 minutos, ya se encontraban muy lejos, habían salido fuera de las murallas hace 10 minutos atrás y nadie pudo seguirlos, esa persona era demasiado rápida.

El caballo se detuvo y Eren bajó dejándose caer de rodillas a la arena, sus manos dolían en demasía, tenía una enorme marca en sus muñecas a causa de las cadenas y ahora una pequeña herida que le había hecho su rescatista al cortarle la cuerda, quien definitivamente era un profesional por haber lanzado una navaja a distancia y lograr cortarlo.

La otra persona también bajó de su caballo después de él, quedando detrás y se quitó la capa que lo cubría

-Siento eso –dijo viendo como el joven tocaba sus muñecas buscando apaciguar el dolor, Eren reconoció aquella voz tan penetrante y se volteó rápidamente para confirmar si de verdad era él

-Rivaille heich- -intentó decir pero unos labios lo callaron

Se separaron y Levi lo abrazó por detrás sentados sobre la arena, sus muñecas se encontraban rojas e increíblemente hinchadas y tomó sus manos acariciándolas

Eren se quedó contemplando el paisaje fascinado, estaban en el mar, se paró tomando al pelinegro de la mano quien lo veía sin comprender, y corrió hacia el agua metiéndose en la orilla y mojando a Levi quien intentaba defenderse y terminó por seguirle al juego al castaño divirtiéndose juntos

Se cansaron y se tendieron tomados de la mano en la arena completamente empapados, Eren sonreía mientras miraba el cielo hasta que alguien se lo tapó poniéndose delante

Levi se quedó sobre Eren viéndose a los ojos hasta que éste sonriéndole tomó su rostro y lo besó. El sol comenzaba a ocultarse, habían permanecido todo el día allí.

-Heich-

-Levi –lo interrumpió el mayor

-Levi –volvió a llamarlo el castaño –por qué lo hiciste?

-De qué hablas? –preguntó confundido

-Por qué me salvaste? Solo debías cumplir con tu deber y ejecutarme, ahora ya no podrás volver, se te acusará de traición y nos ejecutarán a los dos –dijo el menor apenado

-Idiota

-Qué?! –exclamó Eren sorprendido

-Tu pregunta es obvia, lo hice porque te amo –dijo el mayor con un leve rubor en sus mejillas a causa de que no acostumbraba decir ese tipo de cosas –Y no nos encontrarán porque… no pienso volver –finalizó el pelinegro observando a Eren que lo veía atónito

-Pero eso es… -el castaño se incorporó quedando sentado en la arena

-Es lo que es…

-Pero-

-No entiendes Eren? –lo cortó el pelinegro sentándose a su lado –Yo no tengo una razón para volver, la única razón eres tú –tomó su rostro entre sus manos dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa

-No! –dijo Eren retirando la mano del pelinegro y poniéndose de pie –usted no puede… no puede abandonar todo por mí! Ni siquiera valgo la pena, debe volver y… y cumplir con su deber y tener una vida tranquila, porque usted lo merece y luchó por ello

-Tú también lo hiciste Eren –dijo Levi parándose para intentar calmarlo, había empezado a hablar muy rápido y parecía estar por llorar, algo que lo que preocupó

-No, yo solo soy un monstruo! –le gritó Eren a Levi dejándolo sin palabras y viéndolo incrédulo, se formó un silencio entre los dos y Levi volvió a observarlo

-No quieres estar conmigo, es eso? –preguntó Levi rompiendo el silencio y tratando de disimular su tristeza, pero su débil voz lo traicionó

-No… no es eso, yo lo amo heichou pero no podemos estar juntos, usted… usted deber hacerlo, debe asesinarme –profirió Eren con desesperación en su voz

-Si no quieres estar conmigo está bien, pero no pienso asesinarte Eren

-P-pero heichou usted… debe hacerlo o sino no será feliz

-No puedo ser feliz si te asesino mocoso idiota! –le gritó Levi por primera vez completamente exasperado y se dio la vuelta, no podía verlo a la cara, no podía hacer lo que le pedía

En esa distracción Eren corrió a donde estaba el caballo recostado y las cosas del sargento, tomó el DMT y le quitó una cuchilla, Levi se dio vuelta al sentir ruido detrás suyo y vio a Eren tomar una cuchilla de su equipo

-Eren…? –dijo por lo bajo –Eren qué haces?! –gritó y corrió intentando alcanzarlo pero fue tarde, su mano extendida al aire se manchó de la sangre que se esparció cuando el filo de la cuchilla pasó por la suave piel del muchacho. Éste cayó sobre la arena y Levi lo tomó en brazos.

-H-heichou, quiero que… olvide esto y… sea feliz sin mí –dijo entrecortado y alzó una mano pasándola en la mejilla de Levi

-No Eren, por favor –decía el pelinegro mientras se aferraba más fuertemente a él intentando no llorar, pero una lágrima rodó por su mejilla

-N-no llore heichou –dijo el castaño pasando un dedo para quitar la lágrima

-Eren… no mueras! –gritó el oji-gris

-Te amo Levi –pronunció el castaño y su mano cayó a un lado mientras sus ojos se iban cerrando poco a poco

-Eren resiste! –gritó Levi desesperado –No mueras por favor… -dijo con un hilo de voz abrazando el cuerpo del menor


	4. Chapter 4

Bueno, este es el último capítulo.. Pero hay un extra con final feliz x3 a causa de que una lectora me pidió que lo hiciera porque le pareció muy triste este final..

Mañana lo publicaré ^^

Así que les dejo leer :3

* * *

**VIII**

Cayó la noche y todos en el castillo estaban nerviosos, en la mañana se les había comunicado la orden de ejecución de Eren, todos querían salvarlo y fue una catástrofe cuando Erwin prohibió la salida de cualquiera fuera del castillo. Pero ahora ya les había sido comunicado el secuestro del joven y todos sabían de quien se trataba, la única persona que no se encontraba presente desde la mañana.

Se escuchó el relinchar de un caballo y todos se sobresaltaron, los habían atrapado? Habían logrado salir fuera de las murallas?

Todos se pararon y fueron hasta la puerta, de pronto ésta se abrió de una fuerte patada. Vieron una silueta y luego se pudo divisar a Rivaille, por un momento todos se alegraron, excepto Erwin y Hanji que sabían que si estaba ahí nada bueno había sucedido.

Esperaban ver a Eren al lado del sargento, pero sus sonrisas fueron borradas al ver que Levi lo llevaba en brazos, de repente se detuvo y se agachó para dejar el cuerpo del castaño en el suelo quedando de rodillas, todos pudieron ver que Eren tenía un profundo corte en su cuello, Levi levantó la mirada y cayó de espaldas inconsciente. Hanji corrió a verlos mientras todos quedaron mirando la escena aterrados, Mikasa cayó de rodillas al suelo y comenzó a llorar siendo abrazada por Armin. Nadie creía lo que veía.

Levi despertó en su habitación, a su lado se encontraba Erwin sentado en una silla, se veía pensativo.

-Despertaste –dijo Erwin al ver que Levi abría sus ojos

-No pude protegerlo –murmuró Levi sin mirarlo –Dijo que lo hacía por mí

-Rivaille… -pronunció suavemente el rubio que no quería perturbarlo –Los del alto mando ya se enteraron de la situación, se llevaron el cuerpo de Eren, pedí que fuera enterrado de forma digna como lo merece, al parecer estará en la colina cerca del santuario, lo que respecta a ti… -dijo largando el aire contenido por tanta frustración –No serás acusado de traición, les hice creer que alguien lo ayudó a escapar y tu lo asesinaste pero la otra persona escapó, de todas formas no les importas, desde ahora serás un civil, ellos solo… querían deshacerse de Eren –dijo bajando la voz, no quería lastimar o enfadar mas al azabache

No obtuvo respuesta alguna y volvió a hablar

-Solo vine a informarte de la situación, me retiraré por ahora –se levantó de su asiento, fue hasta la puerta y tomó la perilla –No fue tu culpa Levi –dijo y se retiró de la habitación dejándolo solo

El pelinegro solo se quedó viendo el techo

_**Fin Flash Back **_

**IX**

_Abro tu página en mi libro de recuerdos_

Una gota calló sobre el rostro del pelinegro que seguía cabalgando, miró hacia el cielo y pudo notar que comenzaba a quedar gris, pronto llovería.

_Yo estoy dentro de ahí, yo, contigo_

Llegó al santuario y se bajó del caballo dejándolo fuera, subió la larga escalera y pasando a la derecha había un lugar con sakuras en donde estaba la lápida.

Sacó la bola de cristal que le había regalado Eren en su cumpleaños y poniéndose en cuclillas la dejó sobre la tumba, al lado de unas flores que él mismo había arrancado antes de entrar, sabía que estaría desolada a causa de que lo consideraban un monstruo, que lo hubieran enterrado en un santuario japonés ya era demasiado.

-Eren… Por qué lo hiciste? –Susurró mirando la piedra –Yo no puedo ser feliz sin ti, lo siento… siento si a veces sentías que no te quería porque no te demostraba mis sentimientos –dijo cabizbaja arrodillado sobre el piso, una lágrima cayó sobre la piedra –Tu no eras un monstruo mocoso, eras un humano, uno muy especial –levantó la cabeza y miró la inscripción con el nombre "Eren Jaeger" –Yo te amo Eren –varias gotas comenzaron a caer y el cielo quedó completamente gris. Levi se puso de pie tomando una cuchilla, la misma que había usado Eren, tiró su equipo a un lado, ya no lo iba a necesitar más. El Sakura se agitó con el viento y los pétalos comenzaron a caer, levantó la cuchilla y vio su reflejo lamentable en él.

_Una persona muy pequeña y débil, tu amor_

La lluvia comenzó a caer, golpeando fuertemente todo a su paso, los cabellos y ropa de Levi se agitaron, él seguía de pie mirando enfrente.

-Sargento! –oyó gritar a alguien y volteó el rostro

Todos estaban ahí, Hanji, Armin, Mikasa, Jean, Connie, Sasha, Christa, Levi soltó la cuchilla dejándola caer a un lado. Todos habían decidido ayudar a Hanji a detener la locura que estaba a punto de hacer. Lo observaban sorprendidos, todos ellos lo respetaban y lo apreciaban a su modo, por eso estaban ahí.

-Rivaille que susto nos habías dado –Hanji llevó una mano a su pecho aliviada

Varios suspiraron más aliviados, ya no querían ver más tragedias después de lo de Eren, pero sus expresiones cambiaron al ver que Levi no se movía y los veía indiferente

-Levi qué suced –la castaña se acercó viendo como éste cerraba sus ojos y caía al suelo

-Sargento Rivaille! –dijeron algunos y se acercaron viendo como un charco de sangre comenzaba a brotar de él expandiéndose y dispersándose con las gotas de lluvia que caían. Sintió como su cuerpo se enfriaba, tenía dolor de cabeza, y cada fibra de su cuerpo parecía arder.

_Ha cambiado todo, toda mi vida, todo mi mundo_

-Tenías que vivir por él –susurró a sí misma Mikasa cubriendo su boca con su bufanda

Levi cerró sus ojos y sonrió imperceptiblemente, recordó la carta de Eren y dejó de pensar, dejó de sentir, las voces eran cada vez más lejanas, su cuerpo ya no dolía, estaba solo, pero se sentía bien, tal vez pronto se reencontrarían y podría decirle que lo amaba tantas veces como no lo había hecho antes.

Levi:

_Si lees esta carta probablemente sea porque ya no estoy con vida, no te culpes por eso si? Desde el inicio sabía que este día llegaría, la gente piensa que soy un monstruo, pero eso no me importa si sé que tú no piensas lo mismo que ellos. Solo quería despedirme, realmente fui feliz el tiempo que estuve a tu lado, a pesar de que me gritaras o me llamaras "mocoso" sé que no eres bueno con las palabras dulces, y te entiendo y quiero como eres, pero siempre me gustó ese sonrojo que tienes cuando dices algo cursi o te digo que te amo, sé que estás insultándome en este momento jaja _

_Por favor, no llores, no te sientas mal, vive y sé feliz, hazlo sin mí y por mí, olvídame y haz tu vida, aunque yo nunca podré olvidarte, quiero que tu lo hagas a pesar de que sea egoísta de mi parte, solo quiero tu felicidad, he luchado e intentado mejorar este mundo por ti, porque quería vivir contigo pero eso no es posible, así que vive y cuida a Armin y a mi hermana de que no haga locuras, ella es muy impulsiva a veces._

_Bueno, creo que es hora de la despedida, pronto vendrán a buscarme para llevarme a un juicio, siento no haberte dicho nada, no quería preocuparte, sé que te pedirán que me ejecutes, tu eres quien está a mi cuidado así que hazlo, si debo morir prefiero que sea en tus manos._

_Por cierto, deberías de sonreír más seguido, tu rostro es hermoso cuando lo haces o cuando no estás con el entrecejo fruncido, extrañaré tus besos y tus caricias pero espero que podamos volver a encontrarnos en otra vida, tal vez hasta podamos ser felices juntos. Espero que sea pronto._

_Te Amo_

Eren Jaeger

_Trato de encontrarte, pero no puedo verte__  
__Trato de escucharte, pero no puedo escucharte…_


	5. Chapter 5

Este es un pequeño extra que hice dedicado a una de mies lectoras porque me pidió un final feliz ^^ Espero les guste!

**Advertencias:** Contiene lemon y AU, está ambientado en la actualidad, muchísimo tiempo después de los hechos narrados anteriormente

**Aclaración:** Decidií ambientarlo en Japón (porque me gusta) a pesar de que Eren sea alemán y Levi francés x3

* * *

Era 23 de diciembre en Tokyo, había caído la noche, estaban en invierno y era un día muy frío, había nieve por doquier, pero esto no impedía el gran tránsito de vehículos en las calles, solo las luces y los enormes carteles luminosos alumbraban la ciudad.

Un muchacho de unos 20 años aparentes, iba caminando por la vereda con la mirada perdida sumido en sus propios pensamientos. Su cabello era negro con un corte bastante peculiar, sus ojos de un profundo verde oliva intimidarían a cualquiera que los viese, con una expresión estoica, era un chico de rasgos finos y atractivo, aunque su carácter impedía que muchas chicas se fijaran en él, era una persona difícil.

Se detuvo frente a la vidriera de un local, mucha gente transitaba a causa de que se acercaba noche buena, solo alguien como él podía sentir apatía hacia las fiestas. Observó su reflejo en el vidrio pero no pudo evitar enarcar una ceja al ver lo sucio que estaban.

Se quedó parado unos segundos, no quería volver a su casa y que su autoproclamada amiga Hanji (porque él no la toleraba) comenzara a echarle en cara lo amargado que era y quisiera decorar con guirnaldas y globitos. No. Definitivamente no iría.

No se había percatado de que estaba frente a un local lleno de decoraciones navideñas, suspiró al notarlo y sintió una gran melancolía que ni él entendió la razón, el 25 también era su cumpleaños y recordar aquella fecha le producía sentimientos extraños aunque nunca puso interés en ello.

Comenzó a nevar y una suave brisa le hizo sentir escalofríos en todo el cuerpo, guardó sus manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo y acomodó su bufanda. Iba a partir pero escuchó unas risas detrás de él y se volteó curioso, pudo ver a dos chicos, un rubio y un castaño, al parecer muy unidos, aunque la chica que iba con ellos parecía ser la novia de aquel castaño. Escuchó al chico llamar a la muchacha como y decir que lo soltara, que debía volver con sus padres, era su familia no su novia, aunque la muchacha parecía tener otro interés por su forma de mirar, luego de varias quejas por parte de la chica se retiró dejándolo solo con el rubio que se despidió y se fue por el mismo camino que la joven.

El muchacho se volteó y Levi hizo lo mismo, simulando estar viendo la vidriera, no sabía por qué se había quedado viendo a aquellos mocosos ni mucho menos por qué estaba ocultándose en lugar de irse como pensaba hacerlo en un principio. El castaño caminó y se paró a su lado viendo el enorme árbol de navidad con luces que habían puesto en la tienda.

El azabache lo miró de costado para que no lo notara, cubriendo su boca con la bufanda, era unos años menor que él, podía notarlo por sus rasgos faciales pero eso no era lo peor, el mocoso le llevaba como 10 centímetros de diferencia, no lo conocía y ya lo estaba irritando.

Iba a darse la vuelta e irse, no sabía ni él que hacía parado ahí viendo a aquel chico, pero el castaño quiso hacer lo mismo, caminando al lado contrario a la misma vez, sus cuerpos chocaron como consecuencia y el más joven puso sus manos sobre los hombros del pelinegro por acto reflejo para no caer. Levi levantó la mirada viéndose directamente a los ojos.

Se quedaron viendo por unos minutos, Levi quedó hipnotizado por esos enormes orbes verdes azulados, lo observaba con los labios levemente abiertos, parecían dos cristales, podía ver cada detalle de su iris, sus ojos eran claros y las luces del árbol puesto en la tienda reflejaban en ellos dándole una tonalidad dorada.

Eren quedó estupefacto, vio su reflejo en aquellos frívolos ojos verdes y algo se encendió en su interior. Al tocarlo sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrer su cuerpo, imágenes comenzaron a aparecer en su mente, recordaba a aquel chico llorando con desesperación mientras movía sus labios pero sus palabras no se le hacían audibles. Un silencio se formó a su alrededor, no oía nada, no decía nada, veía su imagen reflejada en los ojos ajenos, tenía sus ojos abiertos, las personas dejaron de moverse, ya no sentía frío y su cuerpo y mente no respondían. Su vista se tornó borrosa y fue perdiendo la consciencia poco a poco, hubiera caído al suelo desmayado pero el pelinegro lo sostuvo antes.

Abrió lentamente los ojos, una luz blanquecina lo invadió y sintió la necesidad de cerrarlos nuevamente, parpadeó un par de veces hasta acostumbrarse, vio al techo blanco, las paredes blancas y la ventana abierta que daba paso a la luz que lo había cegado.

-Despertaste? –escuchó a alguien preguntar y miró a un lado, Levi estaba sentado en una silla al lado de la cama en la que él reposaba

-Cómo te sientes? –Repreguntó el pelinegro y suspiró al sentir la ausencia de respuesta –Te desmayaste en medio de la calle así que te traje al hospital, solo dije que te habías quedado parado como un estúpido, entraste en un shock o algo –explicó tranquilamente –Así que cuando te sientas mejor nos vamos

-Lo recuerdo –susurró Eren viéndolo

-Uh? –dijo confundido ante el comentario del castaño

-Te recuerdo… Levi –esto sorprendió al pelinegro que lo miró con desconcierto pero recuperó la compostura y una sonrisa surcó sus labios

-Yo también Eren –pronunció el azabache acercándose a él

-Rivaille heichou –dijo con una sonrisa

-Ya no me llames así… mocoso –El mayor se acercó a sus labios sonriendo y depositó un suave beso en ellos

-Tenías razón –murmuró el pelinegro sobre sus labios

-Sobre qué? –Preguntó el menor despistado

-Lo que dijiste en la carta –Eren lo veía sin entender –Que nos reencontraríamos en otra vida –Prosiguió tomando su mano y entrelazando sus dedos fuertemente

Eren sonrió ante esto

-Sí… -pronunció suavemente –Me alegra volver a encontrarlo y poder recordarlo –llevó su otra mano hasta su rostro y la puso sobre su mejilla incorporándose y quedando sentado en la cama

-Ya no me llames de esa forma, no soy tu superior –Se acercó hundiendo su rostro en su cuello mientras aún sostenía su mano

-Lo siento –dijo en un susurro casi inaudible y lo rodeó con sus brazos mientras con una mano acariciaba sus cabellos

-No vuelvas a dejarme –musitó con cierta debilidad en su voz

-No lo haré –respondió seguro

Cuando Eren se sintió recuperado y con nuevas energías convenció al mayor de que estaba bien y podía irse a su casa, hablaron con la enfermera y cuando le dieron la autorización luego de algunas revisiones salieron del hospital.

Iban caminando al lado, se miraban de reojo algunas veces, se sentían incómodos con el silencio, nunca habían estado de esa forma, caminando juntos y solos tranquilamente. Eren fue el primero en romper aquel silencio incómodo.

-A dónde vamos? –preguntó curioso, llevaban unos minutos caminando sin rumbo alguno

-A mi casa –respondió el pelinegro –No puedo ir a tu casa, están tus padres y aquella hermana tuya

-Crees que alguien más recuerde?

-No lo sé –respondió pensativo

Levi se acercó tomando su mano, ante esto Eren se sonrojó y se puso nervioso, pero entonces pensó que nunca habían estado así, ahora tenían una oportunidad de estar juntos y no la desaprovecharía, apretó fuertemente su mano, no quería separarse nunca más de él. Se miraron y sonrieron mutuamente.

Llegaron a la casa de Levi, no era una casa muy grande pero vivía solo, entraron y dejaron los zapatos en la entrada, mientras caminaba al living y se sentaba en un sofá en el centro, frente a una televisión y una pequeña mesa ratona, Eren pudo notar como estaba todo en impecable estado, sonrió al pensar que no había cambiado en nada.

Levi llegó minutos después con una taza de chocolate caliente para cada uno y se sentó a su lado. Eren le dio un sorbo y se quedó viendo el reflejo en el líquido marrón.

-Eren –pronunció dulcemente el mayor viéndolo mientras dejaba la taza sobre la mesa

-Mm? –preguntó el castaño tomando el chocolate

-Te amo –Eren casi escupe todo al escuchar aquellas palabras saliendo de los labios de su Levi, lo observó un poco sorprendido dejando la taza, el pelinegro lo quería, eso él lo sabía, pero nunca lo había visto de esa forma. Sus palabras fueron suaves y dulces, y tenía un enorme rubor en sus mejillas, de por sí el azabache no solía decir demasiadas cursilerías, y cuando decía algo lo decía en serio.

-Y-yo también te amo –Unas pequeñas lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos a causa de la felicidad y emoción que sentía en ese momento y no podía formular palabra alguna

El oji-oliva dulcemente limpió sus lágrimas con un dedo y se fueron acercando hasta rozar sus labios y sentir la respiración del otro, cerraron sus ojos y de a poco juntaron sus bocas sellándolas en un dulce beso con sabor a chocolate.

Ese casto beso se fue tornando más intenso, Eren abrió su boca dando paso a la lengua del mayor comenzando una danza entrelazándolas. Levi empujó suavemente al castaño acostándolo en el sofá quedando sobre él.

Se separaron por falta de aire y un hilillo de saliva los unía. Se miraron fijamente a los ojos, ambos estaban sonrojados, aunque el de Levi era más leve. Eren llevó sus manos hasta el cuello del pelinegro entrelazándolas detrás para volverlo a besar, mientras el pelinegro comenzaba a bajar por su cuello dejando un camino de besos, Eren comenzaba a quitar el abrigo del pelinegro, siguiendo por su remera y tirándola a un lado, dejando su pecho al descubierto.

El castaño ya se encontraba con la camisa abierta y respirando agitadamente a causa del intenso beso, mientras Levi comenzaba a bajar el cierre del pantalón. Los retiró completamente dejando ver una prominente erección debajo del bóxer. Dejó de besarlo para morder su cuello dejando una marca rojiza mientras con una mano presionaba la erección del menor

-Aaah –el castaño dejó escapar un gemido

Comenzó a pasar sus manos por el pecho del mayor, empujándolo levemente dándole indicación de que se recostara, voltearon posiciones, Eren se puso entre sus piernas y comenzó a besar su pecho mientras le quitaba los pantalones, descendió hasta llegar a su ropa interior la cual terminó en el piso al igual que el resto de la ropa.

Tomó el miembro del mayor entre sus manos sintiendo como éste se estremecía, el pelinegro también estaba excitado y su miembro pedía atención.

Besó la punta, y luego pasó la lengua por toda la extensión recibiendo un jadeo de parte del azabache, lo sopló y lo lamió varias veces como si de un helado se tratara, divirtiéndose con sus jadeos, para luego engullirlo todo de una vez. Era muy grande para su boca e ignorando la sensación de ahogo comenzó a succionarlo mientras el mayor llevaba sus manos al cabello del castaño y comenzaba a tironear de él

-Nghh… Eren –El pelinegro jadeaba intentando contener los gemidos llevó un brazo hasta su boca

-P-para Eren… -fue lo único que pudo formular en medio del placer que le proporcionaba el menor

-Por qué? No le gusta? –Preguntó sin dejar su labor

-N-no me hables con eso en la boca… y te dije que… no me trates de usted –dijo entrecortado

-Lo siento, es costumbre –Respondió Eren y siguió chupando, succionando y algunas veces mordiendo el miembro del mayor que comenzaba a retorcerse debajo suyo, sintió que estaba por venirse y se separó de Eren

-Espera –Dijo agitado incorporándose

Su erección comenzaba a doler, y besó a Eren apasionadamente mientras lo recostaba nuevamente quedando sobre él. Le mostró tres dedos al menor que comenzó a lamerlos inmediatamente provocando al mayor con miradas

Comenzó metiendo un dedo en la entrada del castaño, entró sin problemas y metió el segundo recibiendo quejas de dolor y cuando se acostumbró a la intromisión metió el tercer dedo comenzando a moverlos en círculos y haciendo tijeras hasta que notó que el castaño comenzaba a removerse buscando más contacto con su cuerpo y los sacó.

Tomó al menor de las caderas y lo besó metiendo su lengua en la cavidad mientras comenzaba a penetrarlo.

-Aaa L-levi, más despacio… d-duele –Comenzaron a salir pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos a causa del dolor

-Lo siento… eres demasiado… estrecho –El pelinegro lo hacía lo más lento que podía aunque por dentro tenía ganas de violarlo salvajemente, se contenía porque no quería lastimarlo

-Aaah –el castaño dejó escapar un gemido al sentir todo el miembro del mayor dentro, pero aún le dolía un poco

Levi lo besó, descendiendo hasta sus pezones a los que comenzó a lamer mientras jugaba con su mano en el otro, ayudando a que se acostumbrara-

Pronto el dolor desapareció convirtiéndose en placer y comenzó a moverse dándole la indicación al pelinegro de que podía continuar.

Comenzó con las penetraciones siendo lo más suave que podía, Eren se aferró al cuerpo del azabache rodeándolo con sus piernas y haciendo más profundas las estocadas

-Aaah L-levi maas –Hasta ahí fue su consideración, al escuchar aquello comenzó a embestirlo más fuerte sacándole gemidos más sonoros al castaño

-Aaaaahh –gimió Eren al notar como tocaba su próstata y una sonrisa surcó los labios del mayor

-N-no espera –dijo entre gemidos al sentir como continuaba con las embestidas en ese punto

-Aaaahh -gimió nuevamente Eren, Levi estaba gozoso de las expresiones del menor, sonrojado hasta las orejas, con la boca entreabierta y un hilillo de saliva escurriendo por la comisura de sus labios, quería ver más de su mocoso

-L-levi noo aah~ -Enterró sus uñas en la espalda del pelinegro dejando marcas rojas

Al mayor le encantaba escucharlo gemir su nombre, estaba decidido a hacerlo pedir por más

Eren estaba por venirse cuando el mayor salió de dentro de él, Eren lo vio confundido

-Date la vuelta –pidió Levi con una sonrisa socarrona

-Q-qué? –preguntó el menor despistado

-Vamos, date la vuelta, será más divertido

El menor hizo caso omiso a la demanda del mayor y se dio la vuelta apoyándose sobre sus codos, dejando completamente expuesta su entrada a la vista del pelinegro que se deleitaba con su posición

Pegó su cuerpo al del menor haciendo estremecerlo –Gime mi nombre –le dijo al oído con sensualidad

Comenzó a penetrarlo nuevamente, sacando y metiendo completamente su miembro

-Aaah –gimió el menor ante la primera estocada

-Di mi nombre Eren –volvió a pedirle mientras lamía su lóbulo

-Aaah L-levi –gimió al sentir como tocaba aquel punto que lo volvía loco

Pasó su lengua por la espalda del chico que temblaba debajo suyo –Qué quieres que haga? –preguntó deseoso

-Q-quiero más Levi, tómame –respondió el castaño más ruborizado de lo que estaba

Una sonrisa surcó sus labios y lo tomó de la cadera penetrándolo de una sola estocada

-Aaaaahh –gimió el menor arqueando su espalda –M-maas!

El mayor no se hizo desear más y volvió a penetrarlo, cada vez más rápido y fuerte, dando en el punto exacto en donde Eren perdía completamente el pudor

-Aah me v-vengo –advirtió el castaño y Levi al sentir como él también se venía mordió su labio inferior y comenzó a masturbarlo con una mano

-Aaah Leevii~ -volvió a gemir Eren e instantáneamente se vino en la mano del azabache

-Aahh Eren –gimió el pelinegro y se corrió en su interior

Ambos se dejaron caer sobre el sofá, estaban exhaustos, el mayor salió del castaño recibiendo un último gemido ante eso.

Se levantó para buscar una manta y se acostó junto al castaño que no podía mover ni un músculo, lo recargó en su pecho y se abrazó a él depositándole un beso en la frente.

Estaban sudados pero estaban tan cansados que ni Levi se atrevió a levantarse para ir al baño.

-Parece tan irreal –Eren rompió el silencio hablando en un susurro

-Es real –contestó el mayor abrazándolo más fuertemente

Eren sonrió. Pensó que tal vez su amor era tan fuerte que al reencontrarse habían recordado su vida pasada, prefirió callar.

-Esta vez no te dejaré ir –profirió el mayor

-No me iré Levi, ahora puedo estar a tu lado

-Te amo mocoso –Dijo Levi con una sonrisa mientras lo tomaba de la barbilla

-Yo también te amo Levi –respondió el menor correspondiendo el beso gustoso

Así cayeron en los brazos de Morfeo, abrazados durmieron juntos, ya no había titanes ni muros, no había barreras entre ellos, podían estar juntos ya no necesitaban ocultarse porque la muerte los separó pero el destino los volvió a unir en una mejor vida donde ya no había obstáculos.

* * *

Bueno, aquí termina, gracias a todos los que leyeron esta pequeña historia ^^ Creo que no es muy larga pero la dividí en partes pensando en aquellas personas a las que no les gustan los fanfics extensos xD  
Espero les haya gustado tanto como a mí escribirla :3

Pronto subiré 2 one-shots que tengo terminados n_n

Matta ne minna!


End file.
